


Seventeen Syllables

by Calacious



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Bad Puns, Bastardized Haiku, Haiku, Innuendo, M/M, Poetry, Probably ridiculous, The very first slash that I ever wrote..., Vague, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much can be revealed in just seventeen syllables?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Syllables

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. 
> 
> The first slash that I wrote was written in my first chosen, and often preferred, medium of writing -- poetry. I haven't been writing much fanfiction of late, but I have been writing poetry.

1.

Lips parted. Open-

mouthed excursion; tongue-and-cheek

interrogation.

* * *

 

2.

Virginal in a

sense; curiosity leaves

innocence unwrapped.

* * *

 

3.

Hot flesh burns beneath

flesh aflame with brutal need;

push, pull, knead – release.

* * *

 

4.

Master, baiting his

willing apprentice, cocks his

head, "Come here," he says.

* * *

 

5.

"Turn around," whispered

in the dark, groping hands play

'catch me if you can.'

* * *

 

6.

Italian leather

doesn't stain; our bodies, slick

with sweat, shift and merge.

* * *

 

7.

Sound the trumpet loud,

bring it home, do the nasty

deed, and let it ring.

* * *

 

8.

Back and forth, no force;

limber, lithe, ready to go:

come unzip this boy.

* * *

 

9.

Shy, blushing red, like

a matador with his bull

urging it to charge.

* * *

 

10.

Orgasmic pleasure

honed by skillful hands working

their hardest to please.

* * *

 

11.

Bite, lick, nuzzle, pant -

breathe, force air through lips taut with

ecstasy's sweet pain.

* * *

 

12.

Midnight's quiet knock

Results in a roused, "Enter."

Slip beneath the sheets.

* * *

 

13.

Neck, glistening with

sweat. Hot, sweet madness rolling

off the tongue, tasting.

* * *

 

14.

His come-hither look

ignites a flame; passion burns.

Tonight, it's his bed.

* * *

 

15.

Fingers crawl up his

lover's spine; speak soft, slow twist

whispered sweet nothings.

* * *

 

16.

Lover wrapped in arms

tangled up in sheets soiled by

last night's romp in bed.

* * *

 

17.

Hard muscles fill me

with want, Oh were I the shirt

he takes off at night.

 


End file.
